Could You Prove Me Wrong?
by blacklitchick
Summary: AU For the Richonne Fics April Song Challenge: Rick is back in town. Will he be able to rekindle a lost love?


_Meet me in the middle  
_ _Tell me something  
_ _That could change my mind  
_ _I couldn't let it be known,  
_ _This it is every time I refuse to say goodbye_

Rick hadn't realized how much he missed spring time in Georgia. The beauty of the season made it easy to forget the sweltering temperatures were just around the corner. But for the moment the breeze coming off the bay felt like a welcome home as it made his curls ruffle. The smell of salt in the air had him regretting being inland for so long. Kids running, laughing, playing up and down the boardwalk was reminiscent of childhood summers spent at the beach. He smiled at the memories. He hoped more of those memories would soon be created with Carl. The boy wanted to join him; to see her too, but Rick needed her to himself first.

The plastic cup in his hand started sweating; mixing with his already clammy hands. His nerves were starting to get the better of him. The clock above the entryway read 6:44 PM. She was late. She was always late. It was cute to him when they first met. Towards the end, when everything they did annoyed each other, he started to resent it. Now he just hoped she would show up.

As the setting sun painted the sky in reds and purples he heard the tell-tale sign of her heels walking towards him. She sat on the bench, keeping enough space between them to fit another person. He wordlessly handed her his drink: scotch and water. She took a long sip and exhaled before handing the cup back to him

"I'm back."

"So I see."

He took her in fully. The long white, skirt hugged her like a long lost lover. The black crop top showed off her still taunt stomach. Youth and beauty still exuded her presence just as it had the first day he laid eyes on her at that very spot. He felt the urge to reach out to coil one of her dreads around his finger, but he thought better of it. Her hair hung down in crinkly waves over one her shoulders. She hadn't looked at him yet. Her attention focused on the boats floating by. He reached out to take her hand, but she moved it away from him. Resting the appendage in her lap.

"I missed you."

"I've made a life without you."

Rick noticed her skirt had a split reaching almost up to the thigh when she crossed her legs. He became mesmerized by her smooth, dark skin. He unconsciously licked his lips and wondered if her body still felt as if it was spun from silk. When he was finally able to pull his attention away he looked up and locked eyes with her. A knowing smirk greeted him. She turned her torso slightly and rested her elbow on the back of the bench. He couldn't look away from her eyes. They used to reveal so much to each other through simple looks, but her eyes weren't telling him anything at the moment.

"I want you to leave him."

"He loves me."

"Do you still love him?"

 _What took you so long to come back around?  
_ _If I'd only been dreaming, you weren't always hiding_

She wouldn't answer his question. Instead he watched the sway of hips as she walked over to the railing overlooking the water. He took the last sip of his drink and followed her. She seemed mesmerized by the ripples of the waves. He stood with his back against the railing; more interested in watching her. He could almost see her mind go a mile a minute. The glint of the "M" pendant on her necklace caught his eye. He looked down with a small smile both surprised and pleased she still wore the gift he'd given her so long ago. At the time he'd told her the name Michonne was the most beautiful word created. He still believed that. He reached out to touch the necklace. His finger glided across the pendant before making a trail down her neck. She breathed in deeply, but didn't stop him.

"What kind of person would I be if I just left him?"

"Happy."

"What's good is happiness if it's the cause of another's pain?"

Her hand finally stopped him in his mission to trace her whole body. She took off down the boardwalk while glancing back over her shoulder, commanding him to follow with one look. He quickly fell in place beside her. Game booths and food vendors were lined up along the pier. The lights, murmur of the crowd, and the kids running all around them created a vortex of fun. Feeling bold, Rick grabbed her arm to stop her in front of a shooting game. He placed his money on the counter and proceeded to try to knock all of the wooden men down with fake bullets. Twenty dollars later he finally won her the big prize. It took him time to get his bearings as her laughter made him close his eyes to savor the sound he'd missed so much.

She made a big show of picking which prize she wanted. He stood back, smiled, and shook his head. Finally a purple giraffe caught her attention. She plucked it down from the fake wall of the booth, and handed the large stuffed animal to a little girl standing nearby. The twosome continued the journey down the boardwalk. Less people appeared in their path the further they walked. The cries of the crowd gave way to the lapping of the waves. Rick tried to grab her hand again yet still she refused.

"Where is he?"

"That's none of your concern."

"He leaves you all alone."

"So did you."

 _Been away for so long,  
But I'm dying just to find out!  
_ _What took you so long to come back around?_

They reached the end of the pier and sat on the edge, feet hanging casually kicking the air. She had taken to not looking at him again. The sun had gone fully down giving way to a chill in the air. From his peripheral vision he could see her start to shiver. He removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She gave him a grateful look and pulled the garment tighter around her body.

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Words are meaningless."

 _It's a long road, but it's longer without you  
_ _And with each passing day,  
_ _I grow more uncertain_

He moved in closer to her; their legs touching. The roughness of his jeans was in contrast to the smoothness of her exposed leg. He reached for her hand again and she allowed him to take it. He palmed it between both of his larger ones. Bringing the hand to his lips, he gave it a small kiss then leaned over to place another kiss on her neck. She shook her head as she pushed him away.

"I need you."

"I'm doing just fine without you."

"Then why are you still here with me?"

He pulled her chin up to meet his gaze. Now he could read everything in her eyes. Behind the pain, hurt, and accusations of betrayal there's still love shining through. He lowered his head to brush his lips against hers in a feather of a kiss. He pulled back to look into her eyes again; now shining with unshed tears.

"You left."

"I was too stupid to realize what I had."

"Why should I just invite you back into my life?"

"Because we're no good without each other."

 _It took two to break us down,  
Could you prove me wrong?  
_ _Could you prove me wrong?  
_ _Well, I had to be strong_

The low bass of a band playing in the distance thumped through the air. The singer's deep alto conveyed all the emotion of longing for a love lost. Rick stood to his feet and reached down to bring Michonne to hers. He circled her hips with his hands, pulling her close. He leaned his forehead on hers as they started swaying to the music; drinking in the feel of each other again. He pulled away a bit to look into her eyes. After seeing her barely perceptible nod he went in for a full on kiss; meeting her tongue with his. The kiss said all of the things he should have repeated to her a long time ago: I'm sorry. I miss you. I love you.

"What happens next?"

"Forever."

 _Could you prove me wrong?_  
 _Could you prove me wrong?_

* * *

 **A/N: The song is "Meet Me In The Middle" by Jessie Ware from the "50 Shades of Grey" Soundtrack.**


End file.
